Doll
Doll is the flipside of Necromancer, holding her captive inside of her own brain until she was about seven years old. Doll lived off of Necromancer's imagination, feeding on her creativity. That was until a spirit known as Voodoo rescued Necromancer from her own mind, letting Necromancer free. Doll and Necromancer seperated into two seperate bodies and became enemies. Appearance Doll wears dark gray/black leggings. She wears a very short, transparent, pale gray skirt that somewhat mimics torn up cobwebs. Her ebony black hair is now long and perfectly straight, with some straight bangs to match. Her pale green eyes are the regular size, but still anime-like. She wears pale pink mascara that is hardly noticeable. She wears a black tanktop with shimmery and transparent sleeves, along with a dark pink leather jacket that has rhinestones that run down the shoulders to her wrists. She has one hot pink streak in her hair. Doll wears black leather boots. On the front of the jacket, a nametag in a broken white heart says "DO" in black letters on one side (the right side) and "LL" on the other side (the left). She wears a set of black headphones with a broken white heart on each side, with she either uses or puts around her neck. She has a black belt with pink streaks and a white heart with a jagged black line down the middle of the heart. She appears to be about 14-15, but in reality is hundreds of years old. Abilities/Skills Doll is able to enter the mind of Necromancer, and, rarely, others. Doll can turn into a pink mist-like substance that smells like flowers, which is supposed to be perfume. She can, occasionally, create illusions to fool the eyes. Personality Doll is cruel and malicious, at least on the outside. She's smart, and knows how to get what she wants. She's not very caring, and doesn't get attached. Doll is untrustworthy sometimes, but she doesn't trust fast either. Doll can be very sharp-tongued and quick to judge, making her a bit judgemental. Weaknesses (at the moment/known weaknesses) Doll's powers are weakened by Necromancer's blood, and she isn't all that strong whatsoever. Doll also has a hard time making illusions, as it drains a lot of energy. Backstory Doll grow up in the utopian (or, dystopian, depending on your point of view) world known as Ritorubaburu. In Ritorubaburu, hybrids were a taboo between the two species that lived there: Dream Elves, the majority, and Nightmare Demons, the minority. Doll was born to a Dream Elf named Adiva, with her Father being relatively unknown her entire life. Adiva did her best to raise the girl to be a kind, gentle soul with compassion and empathy for others. She told her daughter not to stick out in the crowd, and just act normal. Doll, however, did not fit this standard. She was smart, cunning, and ruthless. She was spiteful towards her Mother for bringing her into the world, as Doll was treated as an outcast and freak by her peers. Deep down, she did care about her Mother, but never really did show it. When hybrids became illegal and were sentenced to death, the parents were sentenced to death as well – including Adiva. Doll escaped the massacre, but wasn't able to save her Mother in time. As a result, Doll resents herself for this. She found herself in a jungle, running as far as she could. She needed a vessel. Something to recharge in. That's when Doll found young Necromancer. She "inserted" herself inside of Necromancer's mind, like a virus. She fed off of Necromancer's creativity, and grew stronger as a result. Necromancer was able to get her out (eventually), but by the time she was kicked out, Doll had all the strength she needed.Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Flipsides Category:Chaos Side